Blocks
Table of Contents * Home * Items * Tools * Weapons * Armor * Configs Ebon Arts Blocks There are 6 basic ores that the Ebon Arts mod adds to the world; Draconium, Velious, Arcanite, Katcheen, Necrocite, Soularite and Ebon Ore. Each ore, minus Ebon Ore, can be turned into a bunch of basic blocks (recipes are further down on this page). Draconium Ore This ore is said to be infused with Dragon's blood. This is the most common ore in the mod. It drops Draconium Dust and will be a main reagent for my future plans. Velious Ore This ore is cold to the touch and when harvested it shatters into shards. Arcanite Ore A strong, slate-like material that is more durable than Iron. Can be used to make tools and armor without having to smelt anything. Katcheen Ore This ore is very rare and is tougher than diamond. Can be used to make tools and armor with a very high enchantability factor. Necrocite Ore This ore embodies death and decay. It is found only in the Nether. Soularite Ore This ore has angelic power trapped within. It is found only in the Nether. Ebon Ore This is the rarest ore in the mod. It generates in the Overworld and the Nether. Upon breaking this ore, players will receive an item called an Ebonheart Gemstone. In addition to that, there is a random amount of Coal, Iron Ingots, Gold Ingots, Redstone, Lapis, and with a much smaller chance, even Diamonds. Ebonheart Gemstone All of the ores in this mod have a chance to drop the rare Ebonheart Gemstone. This is a key ingredient in crafting ultimate weapons. These gemstones can also be use as experience potions if held in you hand and right clicked. Upon use, the item is consumed. The ore percentages are as follows: Draconium Ore = 1% drop chance Velious Ore = 5% drop chance Arcanite Ore = 10% drop chance Katcheen Ore = 20% drop chance Necrocite Ore = 35% drop chance Soularite Ore = 35% drop chance Ebon Ore = 100% drop chance Basic Block Recipes Follow the recipes below to make blocks, bricks, slabs, stairs, fences, gates, walls, torches, ladders, and pillars. This works with Draconium, Velious, Arcanite, Katcheen, Necrocite, Soularite, Purified Obsidian, Purified Glowstone, and Ebonheart. Block Brick Slab Stairs Fence Gate Wall Torch Ladder Pillar Storage Blocks I personally get kind of tired of having a lot of extra items filling up my chests. This helps condense them while putting them into decorative use. All storage blocks automatically face the player when placed as an added bonus. Paper Block Just because too much paper can lead to paper cuts. Know when to say no to paper cuts. Leather Block Why not? Show off your stack of leather in style. Sugar Cane Block Sugar Cane needs love too... Keeping it real. Storage Blocks In addition to the previously stated building blocks, there are a few miscellaneous items that can be made. More will come as time goes on. Mystic Block A dyeable building block used for added decorations. Once dyed, it cannot be undone. There is another block called the Innate Mystic Block that comes in different colors, but you can only get them from Creative. I am not sure what I want to do with these blocks yet. Final thoughts Note: This will be changing as I update things based on community feedback.